


Wild One

by RemyCanterville



Series: ¡Uno...Dos...Tré! [14]
Category: Bandom, Green Day, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Short & Sweet, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyCanterville/pseuds/RemyCanterville
Summary: Una vez llegada la pubertad, todo lo que escribas en tu piel será grabada en la piel de tu alma gemela.





	Wild One

Una vez llegada la pubertad, todo lo que escribas en tu piel será grabada en la piel de tu alma gemela.

Las marcas son temporales y salen con jabón, además no se pueden hacer preguntas directas acerca de la identidad porque los escritos desaparecen al instante y una vez que te encuentres con tu soulmate, su nombre aparecerá grabado en tu muñeca de forma permanente.

A Billie eso le parecía una tontería pretenciosa, poco realista. Muy pocas personas lograban encontrar a su alma gemela y la mayoría terminaba muriendo de tristeza al darse cuenta de que no podía encontrarla. 

Grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse de  _ dos _ caligrafías distintas en su piel. Dos. Personas. Totalmente. Distintas. Se dió cuenta cuando cumplió dieciséis, al observar de forma detenida el patrón de escritura. 

La primera persona lo usaba como una maldita agenda; siempre anotaba cosas como “Terminar tarea de historia” “Exámen matemática jueves 16” “Comprar pan” “buscar al perro de la veterinaria” y en ocasiones garabateaba letras de canciones y demás, aunque sea tenía buen gusto musical.

El otro hijo de perra dibujaba penes y cosas obscenas. “Te la voy a meter tan duro, perrita” fue sin dudas su obra maestra, también dibujaba pentagramas y letras de algunas canciones —muy a su sopresa— buenas. Genial.

Buscó respuestas en internet, porque no había manera de que alguien pudiese tener dos almas gemelas. Encontró algunas respuestas en Reddit, y encontró un hilo de personas que comentaban sus experiencias acerca del tema y hubo una historia particular que llamó su atención debido a la similitud que tenía con la suya. El chico se llamaba Brendon y después de un par de años notó que eran dos personas distintas las que escribían en su piel, luego los terminó encontrando a ambos (¡Al mismo tiempo!) en un concierto y en efecto, sus nombres terminaron grabados en su muñeca.

  


Pero no terminaba de convencerse del todo, ¿Qué diría su madre? ¿La sociedad? La ansiedad hacia que sobrepensase las cosas. 

Aunque, de todas formas no estaba preocupado. Es decir, el sesenta por ciento de las personas morían sin conocer a su otra mitad y Billie estaba seguro que ese sería su caso, o, en su defecto, se toparía con sólo uno de los dos y caso resuelto. Ah, y por cierto, estaba seguro de que ambos eran hombres. ¿Acaso su suerte no podía ser peor?

Okay. Mantener un perfil bajo, ese era su plan, usar mangas largas incluso en verano y rezar para que el otro psicópata que tenía como alma gemela no escriba alguna tontería en su rostro. (Sí, la vez que había despertado con un “Hail satan” en su frente había sido traumatizante).

— ¿Entonces podrás acompañarme?—Kevin había preguntado. Billie sacudió la cabeza y apartó los pensamientos de su mente. Luego trató de recordar de lo que Kevin estaba hablando y fracasó, por lo que terminó con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa de disculpa—. ¿No estabas escuchando, verdad?

—No. Lo siento.

—Ugh, lo que sea— Kevin suspiró—. Mi banda se presentará en Gilman éste sábado.¿Puedes acompañarme?

—No lo sé—murmuró—. Lo pensaré.

—Irás, Billie Joe Armstrong, es tu deber como mejor amigo.

—Pero Gilman me trae malos recuerdos—se quejó, Kevin rodó los ojos.

—Vamos, BJ, que tus antiguos compañeros de banda hayan sido unos idiotas no significa que todos allá lo sean. 

Billie lo miró con una ceja levantada. Gilman era un lugar que antes amaba, pero ahora estaba dudando de ello. Suspiró, era Kevin, su mejor amigo, tenía que dejar de rechazar sus invitaciones cada vez.

—Bien—aceptó a regañadientes, Kevin sonrió y despeinó su cabello.

  


[...]

  


La banda de Kevin era fantástica, pero estar en una esquina, fumando un cigarro mientras veía a ebrios pelear había dejado de ser interesante hacía media hora. Pero uno de los ebrios peleando terminó siendo arrojado justo a su lado. Billie lo miró con aburrimiento, era guapo, tenía el pelo teñido de verde y el rostro lleno de moretones. Luego su muñeca comenzó a arder, y Billie tiró su cigarro.

—Mierda.

El chico lo miró, sus ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos y lo vio sonreír con malicia.

—Hola, perrita. Tú debes ser mi alma gemela.

Billie se dio media vuelta, pero el chico lo siguió.

  


— ¡Espera!—el muchacho miró su propia muñeca y la leyó— ¡Billie!—empezó a reír—. Ese es nombre de mujer. Eres lindo, ¿Cómo te llamas? Ah, no espera. ¡Vuelve! Quiero tus bebés en mi vientre.

Billie se volteó y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Tú eres el perturbador, ¿no es así?

—Supongo que tú eres el emo, el listas-de-supermercado es rubio, estaba peleando con él.

— ¿Qué?—Billie frunció el ceño—. ¿También tienes dos?— el chico rodó los ojos y señaló a un rubio detrás de él que se venía acercando.

—Listas de supermercado, te presento al emo. Espero que se lleven bien y me llenen de amor o me mato y lleno las sábanas de sangre mientras ustedes duermen.

Billie volvió a mirarse las muñecas, y en la derecha había aparecido el nombre de un tal Michael Pritchard, que al parecer, era el más normal de los tres. Rubio, de ojos celestes, no sabía cuál de los dos era más guapo, así que decidió que ambos eran atractivos a su manera. 

—Billie, supongo. Es un placer.

—Igualmente, Michael.

—Dime Mike—le guiñó un ojo, él se sonrojó.

—A mí puedes llamarme Daddy—agregó Frank, Billie miró con horror a Mike.

—Nunca, por favor, nunca me dejes sólo con este psicópata.

  


Tré le dio una nalgada y Mike le dio un puñetazo. Billie sólo pensaba cómo haría para sobrevivir junto a estos dos dementes.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
